EvantheMovieGuy
Background/History EvantheMovieGuy is an older, less known cuck who plays on 9b9t. He has played on the server on and off, since Summer of 2016. He escaped spawn, got pretty well geared up, and then died, thus losing motivation. He returned to the server in September of 2017, and started getting back up on the server, and since then, he has been surviving on his own, with a little help from friends here and there. History with The Beasts Within From September 2017, up until recently, Evan was a part of a small, quite terrible group called The Beasts Within. When he returned to the server in September of 2017, his real life friend, GiraffidaeW, joined the server, and he walked through with Giraffidae how to escape spawn. They moved to an old, pretty awful base on;y 25K away from sapwn, and formed the now quite cringey group, The Beasts Within. After a couple of months, they decided they were too close to spawn, and decided to move out of the shit hole. They traveled to 84K out. They were going to keep going, but Giraffidae decided they were "far enough out", and decided that they would starte building their huge ocean base, thay they had planned for a long time, right at that spot. The base was never finished, and Evan simply got bored of hanging around the unfinished base. Since August of 2018, Evan has officially left the group, and become a nomad, living on his own, exploring the land of 9b9t. He is still technically a part of The Beasts Within, however, he mainly goes on his own, and travels on his own, doing his own thing now. I mean, his skin is a wolf after all, so you could say he is a lone wolf. Today, Evan still plays on 9b9t, though on an off. He is currently traveling far out, on his own, exploring the land of 9b9t, and surviving on his own. He is planning on making a new base when he gets far enough out (still an ocean base), and invite the members of the group The Beasts Within to live there still, although he will not be a part of the group, as he prefers to go on his own. Pets Evan has had a couple of pets on 9b9t before. His first pet was a wolf named Sophie, whom had a pink collar, and was his first pet. While he was traveling away from home, Sophie disappeared, and Evan does not know what happened to her. His second pet was another wolf named Santa's Little Helper, who's name is a reference to the long-running American Sitcom, The Simpsons. Santa was tamed when Evan was on his journey back home, after dying to a skelleton. Evan found Santa's Little Helper in the woods, and tamed him, and the dog followed him home. Evan left Santa's Little Helper behind when he was moving base, and does not know if he is still alive or not. Although, the more likely answer is that he is deceased. At the old shithole house, they had about five pet chickens. Sally, Ernest, Clucker, and two other nameless chickens. Those chickens were simply left behind when they finally abandoned that old shitty base, but Evan will most likely get them back at some point, maybe he'll dupe them or some shit. Fun Facts * His all-time favorite band is the Progressive Metal band Dream Theater * His favorite Dream Theater album is Metropolis Part II: Scenes from a Memory * His all-time favorite TV shows are Frasier, Cheers, ''and ''The Simpsons * He is a huge horror enthusiast, and his favorite horror film is the 1978 classic, Halloween * His favorite color is red * His favorite color combination is red and white (THE BEST RACE!!!!!!!) * He also loves the Golden Age of animation (1920's-1960's) * He is blonde, and has blue eyes (THE OTHER MASTER RACE!!!!!!) * His weapon of choice is the axe (both in real life and Minecraft) * His Discord account name is not actually Evan the Pepsi Man anymore, you have been warned * He hates his crush's (a girl, believe it or not) boyfriend but has kissed him, would fuck him, and apparently they'd make a cute couple Category:Players